Draco Malfoy and the Death of Hermione Granger
by LisaTurpin1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has killed Hermione Granger - apparently. So, it seems...
1. PROLOGUE: All You Can Become

**Title:** Draco Malfoy and the Death of Hermione Granger 

**Author Name: **Lisa Turpin

**Author Email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** The 'Harry Potter & World' belongs to the great creator, J K Rowling!

**PROLOGUE**

Her heart pounded as she clutched to the walls, her hand went up to her forehead to wipe away the perspiration that had formed there. Each step, she took echoed in the dark, shadowy carriage. She was afraid, terrible afraid – she was terrified, petrified. She was alone – all alone in the creepy, eerie silence of the Hogwarts Express carriage. She walked slowly – step by step – towards the door in front of her. She took a deep breath and let it out - forming a cloud in the ice, cold air around her as she reached the door. The train seemed so isolated and deserted. She put a hand on the door handle and opened the door. She peered around the edge of the door – there was no one there. She took a step in and was greeted by a cackle; she whipped round and came face to face with her enemy. He grinned at her and muttered an incantation. And, a burst of green light shot from his wand and hit her square in the chest. Her piercing scream was the last sound she made as she slumped to the floor.

Hermione Granger – lay dead on the ground.

*

Draco Malfoy cackled. The world needed to get rid of filthy Mudbloods, for they were the dirtiest blood there was, disgracing the pureblood side of the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy had already got rid of the one who was worst, the witch that had been in the same year as him, beating him in every exam - every year. Well, that was soon to change. He looked down at the dead body of the young witch. And, he cackled…


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Loveless Capture

**CHAPTER ONE: _Kidnap Capture_**

_Dear Draco,_

How are you? I thought, I would write you a letter, first. I have been appointed Head-Girl! I am so happy! 

I am at home alone at the moment. My father and mother are out at the dental clinic for work; they work as dentists. I have no brothers or sisters, but there are times, when I really wish I did, but I can cope without them. According, to everyone to all the muggles, I know, they don't seem to like their siblings – they think I am lucky for not having any! You don't have siblings, do you? I have never heard you mention of any.

_Do you live in a manor? It must be very lonely, when you're parents are away. So, big and isolated, deserted, I would feel scared to be all alone in such a enormous place. It would give me the creeps._

_Talking about being scared. Does you're father know about us? Because, I don't think he really approves of me, being a Mudblood._

_I was watching this muggle movie called '10 things I hate about you' the other day and, at the end, the girl reads a poem about the '10 things I hate about you' to this boy, and, I thought, that some of it sounds like the way I think about you:_

_I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way you cut your hair,_

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb combat boots,_

_And the way you read my mind,_

_I hate you so much it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right,_

_I hate it when you lie,_

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry._

_I hate it that you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call,_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even any at all._

_I am scared. I am terrified. I am petrified, Draco. Do you know why? Someone or something has been following me, dressed in black. I cannot see their face because it is always covered in a huge black hood. Out of the corner of my eye, when I am walking alone, I see this figure and it scares me. Someone is following me. Someone is stalking me. And, I don't know why. Has this got anything to do with your father? I am scared. I have no idea, what is goi – _

*

Someone grabbed Hermione Granger from behind her, while she was sitting at her desk, in her bedroom, writing a letter to Draco Malfoy. He was dressed from head to toe in black, his face was covered in a muggle balaclava and a gigantic black hood covered his head.

He clasped a hand over Hermione's mouth, while she struggled. He grasped the green, jade pendant in his pocket and the whole room shifted. 

And, they were falling, falling, falling until they landed in a dark, dim cave or cellar. He stumbled and then grabbed Hermione and pointed his wand at her, as she stood on the spot, eyes wide and round, shaking, trembling with numbness, fear and the coldness that enclosed around her. He muttered under his breath, a burst of yellow light shot out of his wand at Hermione, and she fell to the ground – not dead – but _barely_ alive.

The green, jade pendant was a portkey.

*

This letter was _never _sent, and, _never _received…


End file.
